Kazuro
Kazuro is the main antagonist of the game "Sinjid". He was trained by Sensei Fujin, killed him, framed Sinjid, and escaped and ran free for the next 7 years. He was brought to justice & killed by Sinjid after the latter was falsely imprisoned for the seven years during which Kazuro was free due to his framing of Sinjid. Kazuro is infamous for killing those who would challenge him by summoning a clone of the challenger so identical bystanders couldn't differentiate between the original and the clone. Abilities Puppet Master: Instantly flies up into the air, at the same time summoning a duplicate of the player, complete with stats, items and skills. During this, he cannot stun you or do regular attacks, but he can still send out his blue bolts occasionally. Freeze Stun: Charges for one second, before releasing a shockwave that freezes enemies in place for a few seconds. Frost Bolt(?): Sends out a blue bolt, slowing the target. Strategies Warrior Kazuro's combat style is solidly countered by the Warrior class. The way you fight is a sliding scale, balancing DPS and survivability - you can make yourself nigh unkillable at the cost of potentially having a neverending fight, or you can try to rush down Kazuro but risk death, especially at the hands of your own clone. Items: You want items with high Vitality and Strength; you want to be incredibly tanky for a prolonged fight (as well as boost the healing of Potion), but at the same time you want to be able to whittle down Kazuro's health. As such, effects like Tank (from Cruel Armor, +15% Vit & Str, -20% move speed) and Life Link (From Blessed Chain, heals a small amount whenever you take damage) are highly valuable. Skills * Concentrated Brew 2 ensures that you'll be able to last the fight, given you utilize your stuns right and have high enough Vitality. * Brutal Advantage 3, Heavy Shuriken and Blackout Stun, utilized properly should negate most of your clone's actions, or give you ample time to wear down Kazuro. * Kunai Sting + No Escape can both be used to lock down enemy movement or to move by hitting a wall, but it can also be used against you by a clone. * Heavy Armor decreases your movement speed by 15% (making it harder for you to escape Kazuro's stun), but at the same time reduces damage taken by 30/35/40/45/'50%.' * Blood Mirror dispels negative effects (including stun?) and does damage to attackers based off 50/75% of your Vitality. Refraction increases movement speed by 15/30% and reduces damage taken by 10/20%. Tips/Tricks * Stun combo: Brutal Advantage via most moves -> shortly after the target is free, Blackout Stun -> wait until Brutal Advantage is ready & Blackout Stun's nearly worn off -> unleash damaging skill to stun from Brutal Advantage again. If extended as far as possible, the stun combo can last nearly long enough to use Potion twice (once before the combo, once after the combo). Reminder: Potion (3) heals * 4.5, or nearly 25% your health; thus the combo can be used to essentially recover half your health. * Puppet Master, Kazuro's signature ability is easily countered by utilizing Heavy Shuriken & Blackout Stun; simply stun the clone and run away - the clone will stay stunned for the full duration, but if it uses it against you, it'll automatically attack you again and disrupt the stun. Assassin To be added... Priest To be added... Hunter To be added...Category:Sinjid Characters